Power of Six
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: What could happen when our old trio meets our new trio? How is Niko 8 years in the future? and what part does the space docker play in these events? how will these events alter the storyline? and... Trevor has a daughter?
1. Welcome to the Desert

Niko woke with a shock as bullets whizzed over him. So much of a shock that he bashed his head into the… sand? If sand was here then he must be on Hove beach, near Roman's old place. But as he crawled forward, under the haze of bullets, he realized that he'd bumped into a brick wall. There were no brick walls on Hove beach. Niko climbed over this wall and finally was able to get a look at where he was.

He wasn't even in Liberty City.

All Niko could see was rotting buildings, caravans, rocks and lots of sand. Niko slowly turned around to see 5 white cop cars. These weren't LC cops. They sure were white but the blue stripes and LCPD text was gone. It was replaced by sheriff in gold text and on the rear, call 911. But it was what was under sheriff that again, shocked Niko.

Sheriff  
los santos county

Niko was on the other side of the country! Now he realised where he was. He was in the grand senora desert, blaine county. Just north of Los santos. Now he got worried. He had just $4,000 in his pocket, no credit card so the million in his bank couldn't be accessed, in fact the only thing he really had was his glock 17 pistol and 3 ammo clips. That gave him 68 shots.

Niko rose from the wall and fired. He'd been helped to fight the cops plenty of times before, now to return the favour. The shot took the already occupied officers by surprise as one fell to the floor. Suddenly multiple shots were fired his way. As Niko dived back behind the safety of the red wall, he felt something hard hit his chest from his inside pocket. A grenade. He suddenly thought of something to do with this grenade, there were multiple cars near the officers...

A massive bomb waiting to go off.

He pulled out the baseball-sized explosive and pulled out it's pin, then threw over the wall. Multiple fragments flew in all directions as three of the cars exploded, killing most of the officers. A door came over the wall, nearly beheading Niko who was frozen to the spot behind the wall. He heard more shooting and looked over the wall to se the last 4 cops getting shot down by what could only have been a shotgun. At last, the noise stopped and the bullets stilled.

"hey tough guy, get over here!"

An evidently canadian voice called out to him. Niko looked around to see a man who looked like he could have been a hobo waving him over to an equally filthy caravan. Niko climbed back over the now bullet riddled wall and made his way over to the canadian.

Trevor Phillips watched this new arrival to Sandy Shores cross the road to his caravan, thinking of something to do with him. He was seriously considering offering this obviously weapon trained man a place in TP Industries. Maybe with Ron as a gunman but he'd think on that later. For now, he'd already decided to give this man a good, full pisswasser from his crate inside.

"well hello armed stranger! Thanks for that help, have a pisswasser" Trevor said, halfway between normal talking and shouting. He ran inside and grabbed a bottle from the crate, opening it with his knife before handing it to Niko.

"Thanks man, drink's just what I need right now" Niko thanked in his usual, heavily eastern european accent. "So then, you from Russia?" Trevor asked, questioning Niko's voice. "Yugoslavia, born and raised" Niko corrected. "I'm Niko by the way, Niko Bellic"

"Trevor Phillips" He replied, opening a fridge that Niko was surprised to find working. Trevor pulled out a chilled pisswasser and handed it to Niko

"Have that one instead, they're better chilled" Trevor said, grabbing the hot one Niko had been drinking and taking it outside. He placed it on the old chest of draws with two other ones before calling inside. "Niko! Come here!"

Great, Niko thought. Only just arrived and already getting orders. Niko went to Trevor outside who handed him a combat pistol. "How good is your aim?" he asked. Niko's reply was a quick succession of 3 bursts of sound as he shot all three bottles, the one he'd just been drinking from sending an explosion of alcohol over the sand. Trevor, for one rare time actually looked impressed. But being an ex-soldier he knew that there was only one place that kind of shooting came from.

"If you're from Yugoslavia then I'm guessing you were in the war?" Trevor asked, almost knowing the answer "Yes, i was. At 14 years of age i was forced to learn to use an a Skorpion vz. 61 and then pushed into battle as what could only be described as bait to divert fire." Niko explained, remembering those horrific days. The memory of an enemy soldier who came at him with a knife. He felt a slight itch in the scar that had been given to his inner thigh by that knife. "Later I got older and was reassigned to a PK machine gun operator. That was where I properly learnt to use a weapon. I also learnt to fly aircraft"

This confirmed Niko a vital asset for Trevor. Good gunner was one thing but able to fly too? now he was definitely going to ask.

"So, I've been thinking, are you occupied at all?" Trevor asked "Hey, I'm always looking for cash, especially now with me far away from home" was the reply

"where is home?" Trevor questioned, he obviously didn't live here. "Liberty city, no idea how i ended up here, across the country" Niko replied. Trevor finally dropped the bomb.

"so then Niko, you've got nowhere to go, no real money to speak of, how'd you like a job?"


	2. Major Turbulance PT1

The only answer that made sense was yes.

Three weeks had passed since his arrival and already, Niko was already getting used to what could be his new life, after his recent discovery...

"WHAT?!"  
Niko couldn't believe his eyes. It was 2014 but last he remembered it had been 2006!

He was 8 years in the future.

Now his mind flooded with thoughts. What happened to roman and mallorie? How was their child? How was little Jacob? Were any of them even alive? He looked on the tourist page for liberty city and found a few answers in an old liberty tree article.

 ** _Known mass criminal and killer Niko Bellic had been reported missing. The middle aged man was found to have disappeared on Saturday by his cousin, Roman Bellic. Niko had been a soldier in the 1991-2001 Yugoslavia wars before going to Europe where he was arrested and jailed for 2 years for smuggling illegal weapons across the Ukraine-Poland boarder. Upon his release it is suspected that he was involved in a boat sinking in the artic, again smuggling weapons. For unknown reasons, after the crash he left the criminal underworld and joined the merchant navy, presumably to escape the previous life he had lived. After a while, he disembarked from the ship he served on, the platypus, when it docked at the hove beach port in liberty city. Roman and his wife have moved into Niko's old house that previously belonged to another known criminal by the name of playboy X, also said to have been killed by Niko. In other crime related news the funeral for bank robber Michael townley has taken place in the town of Ludendorff, north Yankton, just 5 miles from the farm he was shot at. Another associate, Bradley snider has been given a life sentence for multiple murders as well as other crimes. Third associate known only as 'T' is suspected to still be at large..._**

Michael townley? North Yankton? Niko made a mental note that Trevor had mentioned running illegal freight across the boarder in north Yankton and had a tattoo on his arm saying 'R.I.P Michael'. Maybe Trevor was the 'T' the article mentioned. At the same time, he guessed that Roman had been given the two million dollars in his bank and had probably either extended the penthouse or moved somewhere else. Then something else made him happy. He didn't read it but the headline of a more recent article told him all he needed to know.

 _ **Roman Bellic's cabs, the best in LC?**_

Niko made his decision then. He went outside and got inside his recently acquired Imponte Phoenix, then drove quickly to Makenzie field. Recently, Niko had been given a task by Trevor to go to Los Santos airport and steal a Velum jet. Now he needed it. But he wasn't going yet. He was planning on it but just as he approached the plane, Trevor and Ron arrived in the Bodhi.

"well hello there, come on, I need your help."

"Attention unidentified light aircraft, identify yourself and state your intent!"

Trevor drew the rusty yellow crop duster closer to the rear cargo door. He replied through the radio, heavily enjoying himself "this it captain T in a 1979 crop duster, just enjoying the beautiful San Andreas weather!"

Again, the pilot of the cargo jet yelled through the radio. "divert your course or we will shoot you down!"

"Really? shoot me down? I be you really want that huh?" Trevor replied, wanting them to open the door and attack him.

But what happened next took him by surprise.

When the door opened, a large anti-air rocket turret was targeted at him. Quickly he slowed the duster down and widened the distance between him and the plane but sure enough, merryweather launched the rockets. All six of them. But now it was the soldier's turn to be surprised. What they didn't detect was the heavily modified stealth buzzard attack helicopter fly up to them 10 minutes earlier and, using strong magnetic clamps, land on the underside of the fuselage between the landing wheels hatches. Niko had decided that he hated being in an upside down helicopter stuck to a jet but hopefully this wouldn't happen too often. He also decided that Trevor was completely nuts. Niko had disengaged the clamps when the loading door had opened, meaning he had fallen a bit behind but had caught up and now was behind Trevor's duster.

It was time to unleash the cavalry.

The moment the missiles launched, Niko activated the twin Gatling guns, shooting them down. Trevor lowered his altitude to give Niko a clear shot and at once, the guns were off again, killing most of the soldiers inside. Now came another addition to the chopper. Niko flipped a small switch and two small jet engines on the top of the chopper powered up. Then, he turned off the rotor blades and made them all move to point backwards. Now came the tricky bit. The engines were turned up to full speed and moved closer to the plane. Slowly, Niko flew the chopper into the cargo bay until he was just above the soldiers, then turned off the engines. The movement of the jet would have left him behind but as Niko expected, the large crate of weapons stopped him and he landed with a hard bump in the plane. And he could not believe he just did that.

He was quickly knocked out of his trance by the crash of Trevor crashing into the back of the plane and jumping out of the duster before it fell out of the back of the jet. Niko climbed the ladder, shooting the previous pilot while Trevor took his seat at the controls. Instantly, he turned to Niko.

"There are two fucking jets! Fight them off Nicky!"

Niko quickly went down into the bay and entered the buzzard again. "I cannot believe I'm doing this shit" he said as he disengaged the magnetic clamps and slid backwards, out of the plane. The moment he was outside the plane, he powered up the rotors and continued after the plane. he saw his targets. Two P996 lazers led by a Hydra. The Lazers fired missiles, so did Niko. Six rockets left the buzzard. Three went towards the missiles and three were taken out, leaving only one of the Lazer missiles which was shot down by the Gatling guns. The other three were each targeted at the engine units of the jets. All three missiles hit their targets, instantly destroying the two P996 jets but the much more armoured Hydra remained flying. It wasn't going to last though, and it's pilot knew it. So it was then that with the last of it's engine life, the Hydra increased speed...

and rammed into the cargo plane...

"Trevor? TREVOR?!"


	3. Major Turbulance PT2

Without hesitation, Niko landed the helicopter on top of the jet and engaged the clamps before opening the door. He'd taken notice and had landed it so that the upper access hatch was level with his door, so that he spent as little time on top of the plane as possible. Before he left, Niko picked up a small box with a number of switches and small levers on it, as well as a small screen in the centre and left the rotors running, the clamps would keep it in place. Then he reached out of the buzzard and grabbed the hatch release lever.

By pulling with all his strength, Niko pulled the lever all the way and the hatch opened with ease. Gripping the ladder inside, he pulled himself through the hatch and was once again inside the cargo bay.

The sight in the cockpit was not good.

Trevor lay motionless on the floor with what looked a broken arm judging by the position it was in. He also had a severe cut in his forehead. Niko was about to attempt to bring Trevor and bury him somewhere when he saw the man move.

"My...fucking...arm!" he attempted to shout but he was so out of breath, it came out at normal speech volume.

Trevor struggled to use the ladder one-handed and fell to the floor at the bottom. That was when Niko saw a large piece of metal deep in Trevor's thigh. Niko entered a brief trance as he thought of his own similar injury but was shook out of it by a large explosion.

At first, Niko thought the worst had happened and the buzzard had detached from the plane and exploded but upon looking out of the large gap left by the hydra, realised that it hadn't been the helicopter but something else that was just as bad. The first dual engine on the right side of the plane was in flames, smoke trailing behind it. Now the box came in handy.

In the flick of a lever, he was in remote control of the buzzard. So rom the cargo bay he disengaged the clamps and flew the buzzard level with the gap in the wall of the plane and extended a plank-like metal object from the weapon arm.

Niko, knowing that Trevor would not be able to cross the gap alone, guided Trevor across to the buzzard, then retracted the metal plank and piloted the helicopter lower, heading to sandy shores airfield. He was still using the remote control pad as he couldn't climb through to the cockpit from the rear section. Suddenly a large crash was heard a multiple pieces of the plane fell on the helicopter. Niko had to keep dodging the large pieces. How many pieces were there? Then he was faced with a problem. The plane was going to go down in Grapeseed, killing hundreds of people. Niko was left with no choice. He fired his 4 remaining rockets.

Three rockets hit the remaining three engines, leaving it without movement. the fourth was for a different purpose. Now Niko used a long range aircraft control hacking unit. suddenly he was in control of the cargo plane. He used the tail movement flaps and pointed the plane downwards. Now it was heading directly for the Alamo sea. Then the fourth rocket hit. It passed through the gap in the cargo bay and directly into the fuel container.

The whole thing looked like a massive firework. a mass ball of orange and black as what was left of the plane fell into the sea.

Niko landed on the sandy shores airfield helipad 10 minutes later and was instantly approached by multiple lost bikers armed with shotguns. He recognised one of them instantly.

"Johnny Klebitz" Niko greeted him, half surprised.

"Jesus Christ! its a fucking ghost! Niko B! good to see you man. But tell me, what are you doing with this Dickhead of dickheads?" he asked, motioning to Trevor who climbed out of the buzzard before collapsing unconscious in the sand.

"Right, lets get him to the hospital" Niko says, Johnny nodding in agreement. They placed Trevor in the back of a gang burrito, Niko sat in the back, Johnny driving. Just as they crossed the railway tracks, Niko noticed that Trevor's chest had stopped moving. Niko felt Trevor's wrist.

No pulse

"Put it to the floor Johnny!"

When they arrived at the hospital and carried Trevor inside, 2 doctors almost instantly came over with a bed which Niko and Johnny placed Trevor on. The doctors rushed on with the bed into a surgery theatre leaving Niko and Johnny alone in the reception area...


	4. I Still luv LC

It was not good.

Trevor had broken his arm in 8 places and it was uncertain if he would be keeping it or not. He'd also broken three ribs, cracked his skull and had bad internal injuries and bleeding. Because of the extent of the injuries, he'd been placed in an induced coma. Niko, Ron and Wade had been there when Trevor was put out. Just before he fell into his sleep of uncertainty, he looked Niko in the eye and said simply "assume command". That had left Niko in charge of 'TP Industries' for now. The moment he got to the caravan, he'd told Ron and Wade to help him clean it. That took 7 full hours.

Nearly 800 miles away, Luis Lopez stood watching the dance floor in maisonette 9. His eyes were fixed on one lady with a very attractive navy blue dress. He was about to go over to her to try and 'reel her in' when he noticed a man seemingly looking at him with eyes that clearly were somewhat protective of the girl. Curious, Luis walked over to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he greeted

Little did Luis know that the man in front of him was Michael de Santa, previously Michael Townley.

"Nothin' much. I see you eying my daughter over there" replied Michael

"shit that your daughter? damn she fine bro" as Luis finished that, gunshots were heard upstairs at the entrance. Luis, as head of security knew what to do.

"Everybody listens, nobody needs to die!" shouted one of the five gunmen that entered the club, all armed with SMGs. Luis was crouched behind one of the sofas, his silver pistol in hand. He got tapped by Michael and turned to see him with an AP pistol with an extended clip. Luis nodded, agreeing to Michael's help, then both rose up from behind their cover.

Michael shot first. A quick succession of bullets leaving his automatic pistol. Luis's semi automatic advanced pistol shot slower but did more damage, being designed to go against armoured targets. One of the gunmen shouted "we're here for Mr De Santa!" Luis had an idea then.

Motioning Michael to follow him, he made his way to the other stairs, shooting another gunner when he reached the top of them. Quickly followed by Michael, he left the club. Outside were two Canis Mesas, presumably belonging to the gunmen judging by the way they were parked. Michael followed Luis into his car, a black Super GT with a carbon hood, blue under glow and carbon wing spoiler.

They must have really wanted Michael because the next thing they saw was 2 gang members in a stolen N.O.O.S.E Annihilator, it's four Gatling guns rotating rapidly. Luis made a judgement call and turned into an alleyway, causing one of the Mesas to crash, the other carried on knowing where the alley came out.

By now, they were at the top of Algonquin, near the newly constructed Alderney-Algonquin-Bohan tunnel. The tunnel started from Westyke, going around the top of Northwood but you could turn off there. The tunnel then continued and ended in Fortside. It had been build two years earlier to try and lower the traffic on the bridges during rush hours and it did the job. Everyone wanted to use the tunnel because of it's 5 lanes on each side leaving the bridges mostly empty. Apparently since the opening of the tunnel, bridge traffic had decreased by about 70%, meaning that the amount of cars using the tunnel each day was enough to completely cover all of Bohan. Now the jams were about to become useful.

Luis swerved off the road and over the sidewalk, down some steps and on to the main road turn into the tunnel. Luckily, he got in a space in the traffic but as he expected, the mesa was held up. Now came part two of his idea. Calling in the equivalent of an army and a good friend.

As he expected, when he exited the tunnel, the annihilator fired on him, causing chaos on the road. multiple cars sped up and swerved out of lane causing a massive crash. Then part two happened.

"You fuck with Luis Lopez, you get a pissed fucking Arab with a missile-rigged mechanical fucking camel fuckers!" Screamed Yousef Amir from the gold buzzard as he fired two missiles, both hitting the annihilator directly in the cab and rotors. The flaming ball fell to the ground in a play park that always seemed to be empty.

"You alright man?" Luis asked Michael. "alright? I'm fantastic! My heart ain't pumped like that in years! I love it! hey, have you ever pulled a score?" he exclaimed and asked.

"you mean a bank rob?" Michael nodded "nah man, I've been held up in one but never been on the other side of the gun"

"if you come back to LS with me, I could use your help with one I need to pull. I pulled this Mexican gangster's girl's house down a hillside and now I have to finance the rebuild. I'm gonna pull one on a jewellery store. You wanna join?" Michael asked as Luis reversed the super GT out of the pileup and turned around, continuing down the highway.

"I think I'll be having myself a little illegal holiday in Los Santos then" Luis stated, agreeing to Michael's partnership. He drove Michael back to his hotel in star junction. As they arrived, Luis suggested taking the lift to the top of Rotterdam tower.

"I'll take a look. I'm going back to LS in two days and we're pulling the score in five. see you." with that, he walked over to his rather angry looking wife.

10 minutes later, Luis arrived back at his house only to see the gold buzzard in the centre of the road. He was greeted by Yousef as he entered the building.

"wassup my nigga! have some Champaign on another excellent victory!" Yousef greeted and offered. Luis took the glass of Champaign and toasted with Yousef. "To kicking the asses of those who oppose us" their glasses clinked together and they drank. It didn't take long for them to drink too much and Yousef made a rare logical decision to pass out on Luis' couch instead of fly drunk. Luis later, after a dance with his golden machine gun, passed out on the floor of his kitchen.

When he woke up the next morning to find that he had wet himself, he was sleeping with his gun, Yousef was asleep on his sofa with nothing on his bottom half and half his table was covered with vomit. He didn't remember the events of last night and honestly didn't think he wanted to.


	5. The Start Of a Long Trip

Luis had bought tickets for a Capria flight to Los Santos the next day. As he'd sat down, he couldn't help but think back to last time he was on a plane with Ray Bulgarin which had exploded in mid air due to a grenade being set off. After eating a hot pasty he'd ordered from the hostess, he got comfy and fell asleep. Four rows behind, Michael was trying to do the same but failing due to jimmy's constant moaning as he wasn't allowed to use his portable game console during take-off.

Niko had a job.  
A business preposition had been offered. A sum of $6,000,000 for some special freight to be brought down from Alderney. Naturally, Niko had accepted the job but knew it would take a long time to get there and that it was a two man job. He thought of who he could ask. Wade couldn't drive, Ron was the only one able to run the company in his absence and the only other person he could really ask...

Johnny.

Although he was a biker, Niko knew that he was the only person who could do the trucking side of the job. He'd briefly considered asking Trevor's friend Cletus but decided against it. He'd probably say he was busy hunting. So with little choice, Niko got in his black and bronze Phoenix and headed for Stab City, the Lost MC's camp. When he entered, a biker held out a hand, motioning to stop the car and walked over to the window.

"What you doin' here?" He asked. Niko's reply was "Here to speak to Johnny Klebitz, it's Niko Bellic" At the mention of his name, he was waved through. So Johnny must have told the bikers about him.

As he drove slowly through, Multiple bikers either sat on their bikes or leant against trailers stared at Niko, making him have second thoughts about asking Johnny. No, this was the only person he could ask, with Trevor in a coma. He stopped at the caravan with ' **CHAPTER PRESIDENT'** spray painted on all sides.

Niko got out of his car and walked over to the caravan. It seemed cleaner than the others, with it's light brown strip more evident and the whole thing was less rusty, but not without any. The door was open.

"You here Johnny?" Niko called out, his reply was a moan from the bedroom.

As Niko entered the bedroom, his nose was flooded with the smell of alcohol. Johnny was half asleep on the bed with a clear hangover. He sat up, squinting at the sunlight coming in the door. "The hell do you want?" He asked, sounding like he was in pain. Niko simply replied "help"

Johnny painfully got off of his bed. "help with what? need someone killed?" He asked. "No. I need you to do a long journey with me. Up to North Yankton, pick up freight, get it back down to the Alderney docks in Liberty City, home free. Six million dollars, Three each." replied Niko. Johnny showed no interest until Niko mentioned the six million dollars. That seemed to lift his hangover.

"I guess I'm in, What do we need?" Johnny asked, agreeing to Niko's offer. "we need a truck and a container on a trailer. Once we have that, we switch the plates on them and get going.

With that, they were both in Niko's Phoenix heading up to Paleto bay, where all the truckers stop as they enter the state from the north. As they drove , they passed many trucks, even a Cluckin' Bell one which Niko had never seen before in Liberty City. Then again, there was a Cluckin' Bell farm here.

At last, they saw the jackpot. A silver Phantom with a white trailer. Niko overtook and stopped in front. Johnny got out and went over to the truck. Niko couldn't hear what they were saying over the 24 valve supercharged engine but saw Johnny open the door and pull the driver out of the cab. Niko sped away as Johnny sat in the cab and pull away, the wind pushing the door shut. They kept driving until they reached Trevor's caravan. That was when Niko saw a ghost.

Trevor Phillips was in the front yard, shooting glass bottles one handed from a wheelchair, his other arm in a cast. Two of the fingers in the broken arm were amputated and clearly stitches had been in his forehead. Quietly, Niko got his gun out and shot a bottle from the fence.

"Nicky! Hello again!" Trevor greeted, using his free hand to move his electric wheelchair to the caravan. Now Niko understood why Ron had turned the steps of the porch into some sort of ramp. He'd known that Trevor was being released.

Trevor looked unhappy to see Johnny but held in his anger knowing that without him he wouldn't be alive.

"at least I know you won't be fucking my girl again asshole" said Johnny bitterly. Trevor held his chair arm to stop himself getting up and hitting Johnny with his already broken arm. "Don't you have a fucking job to do?" he asked. Johnny went to switch the plates on the truck with some old ones in Trevor's yard. If a cop decided to check them, they'd come up with a Jobuilt Phantom that was perfectly legal and not stolen. The plates had been produced by Niko's contacts for him, all he'd needed to do was steal the truck and make sure it was a Phantom.

Niko explained the job to Trevor over a beer.

"well then, I guess I'll be coming" stated Trevor. "No. You can't in your current state-" Niko was interrupted "You wanna leave me with idiot and stupid out there? Fuck no, I'm coming. I'll be in the truck"

Niko wasn't going to argue. Soon they were away. The 24 valve supercharged inline 6 engine of the Phantom and the raw V8 of the Phoenix could be heard from the airfield as they pulled out of Sandy Shores, heading for the great ocean highway. As they passed the plane scrapyard, a hidden cop identified the vehicles.

This cop was the main sheriff of Blaine county in his unique brown Bravado Buffalo with white markings.

"The truck's all legal but the car's reported stolen" Sheriff Benson T Law said to his future successor and son, Junior. "Are we going to get on his tail daddy?" he asked.

"damn shit we are" Benson said as he pulled on to the road, keeping his lights off and a few cars behind, wanting to stay hidden to them.

The three vehicles, two unaware of the third, turned on to the highway and started their long journey north.


	6. The Cop That Never Gives Up

"You all know why we're here today. We're taking a score."

Michael debriefed everybody in the office of Lester's factory. Luis was going to be in the store with Michael and Packie. He'd spoken with Packie and they had put their past differences behind them. Luis also briefly spoke to Carly who he'd met on the beach a few days earlier.

20 minutes later, Luis was on a Sanchez, LSPD on all sides of him. He, Eddie and Franklin jumped from a broken section in the concrete wall of a bridge and on to the highway. It wasn't long before they left the highway as they went inside the new LS transit train tunnel that was still under construction. They passed tunnel bores, construction fences and so much wet mud it that their legs were completely covered from the knee down.

As they raced through the tunnel and in to the sewers, Luis realised that he couldn't even count the times he'd been chased by police.

But he wasn't the only one to be chased by the law that day.

800 miles away, Trevor pulled down the CB radio from above the windshield in his and Johnny's Phantom.

"Hey Niko, you got ears?" he asked through it. Niko in the Phoenix picked up his CB "loud and clear Trevor, what's the news?" He replied.

"We've got a brown pig right up our back door, looks like sheriff Benson Law of Blaine county" Trevor informed.

Niko changed channels. "Howdy officer, what can we do for you on this fine day?" he greeted.

"you can pull that rig and that lick to the side of the road right now you some bitch" The sheriff shouted.

Niko decided to try and get funny. "nah, can't do that. Takes lots of gas to get the truck started once it's stopped. Sorry officer, bye bye!" with that, Niko sped off with the sheriff in tow.

"Dispatch, this is sheriff Benson T Law, I am in hot pursuit of a black Imponte Phoenix" Reported the sheriff as they turned off the road and on to a dirt track. That was when they saw it.

The river. Bordering Blaine county with the rest of America. The bridge was gone.

Well, sort of. A boat had crashed into it a few months ago, forced by the current during a storm. But it had pushed up some of the wood, creating what looked to be a perfect ramp.

Niko made his choice there and then. With the Sheriff behind him and rushing water in front of him, Niko pressed the accelerator as far as it would go and hit the ramp.

For a brief moment, he was flying.

Niko almost flew out of the top of the T-bar open roof as he landed on the other side, out of San Andreas. The sheriff's Buffalo meanwhile, jus went into the water as the Phoenix had also flattened the ramp as it had hit it.

The sheriff got out and looked up at the river bank, staring at Niko who was standing on his seat, head out of the roof.

"you some bitch! I'm gonna get my car outta here and mow your ass down!" he yelled.

"Well I'd love to stay and wait for that but I've got a deadline to meet, bye bye!" with that, he sat down and raced off, leaving a mad sheriff and confused apprentice slowly getting wetter as they stood in the river.

3 hours later.

There was a bridge that was raised to let a boat through, causing a small line of vehicles to form as they were held up. Trevor had decided to get some sleep and was now snoring away with his head against the window. Johnny noticed something that he couldn't believe.

"Niko, look behind me and tell me what you see" He said through the CB. Niko leant out of his large gap and quickly sat back down again as he saw the brown buffalo Sheriff car again, somehow out of the river.

"jeeze he just doesn't give up does he?" Niko said, also surprised. He changed his channel to the one of the truck between Johnny and the sheriff.

"hey fellow traveller, you see that cop behind you?" Niko greeted and asked. "can you do a fellow driver a favour and hold him up?"

The Trucker agreed as the bridge lowered and the two sides re-joined. Niko turned out of line and sped away, causing the sheriff to see him.

"It's the Phoenix! Move yo ass!" He shouted, hitting his horn. The trucker leaned out of the window. "you talking to me?" he asked.

"yes I'm talking to you, get outta the way!" Law said. The trucker started to reverse, pushing the buffalo with him.

"Stop!" he stopped the truck. "You do that again and I'll take you apart piece by piece."

Now 12 miles down the road, Niko, Trevor and Johnny were at high speed when Trevor felt a tapping sensation on his head. "Hi dad!" Said a voice.

"Sam? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Trevor asked, Johnny was surprised that Trevor had a daughter and three years ago, so was Trevor.

 **Trevor's caravan, 3 years ago.**

"who the fuck is it?" Trevor shouted. When his only reply was another few knocks, He angrily got out of bed and opened the door.

"Cl... Clare?!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Yes Trevor, that's my name. You remember our last encounter?" Clare asked. Trevor now had a slight smile. "Oh it's still one of the best fuckin' nights of my life"

"Well... you have a daughter. She's recently been raped and I thought some time south in the sun would get her mind off of it." Clare revealed

No! No fucking way! Get the hell out of Sandy Shores! Trevor wanted her to leave now but past her shoulder he saw his Daughter in Clare's Declassee premier. She looked so much like him...

"Oh alright, fuck!" Trevor gave in. The girl got out of the car and walked over to the caravan, dragging a suitcase with her.

"thank you Trevor. Goodbye" With that, Clare was gone.

"Dad? Where do I sleep?" Time to talk.

"Since it never rains here, how about under the stars?" Trevor said sarcastically but The girl's face lit up anyway. She held out her hand.

"My name's Samantha, you can call me Sam" Trevor looked a little confused but reached out his hand too, touching his daughter for the first time ever. "How come you were never there?" Sam asked. Trevor's eyes narrowed a little. "Let's just keep our pasts to ourselves for now ok?" He said before opening his wardrobe. "put your stuff in here"

Sam proceeded to do so. Trevor now thought on how this was going to affect him.

Three days later, Trevor found Clare in the desert, a bullet in her head. This meant one thing. Sam was now with him permanently.

Shit!

 **Present day.**

"I saw you getting in the truck so I sneaked into this here sleeping area. Nice to see you too, by the way." Sam said,

Trevor pulled down the CB. "Niko, we've got an extra passenger. You remember Sam? She's going to have to be in the car with you" He said.

After pulling over so that Sam could get in the Phoenix, they carried on.


	7. Loading up, Heading out

If you like Sam's character, read my co-op stories with Yinyang754 over on his page starting with Red Rain

* * *

"So you thought it was a good idea to hide in the truck?" Niko asked as they sped along doing 110kph in the Phoenix. He'd met Sam before, while Trevor had been in hospital. She seemed to be everything he wanted to be. She refused to kill, She never had killed and still had most of her innocence of youth. Sure, she'd been raped and stabbed but other than that, she made Niko want to be young again, to live her life...

"Honestly yes, I did" Sam said. She was a damn rebellious one and Trevor let her be, going on her own rules.

The Phantom was kicking up stones on both sides. The Phoenix just glided across them.

"So you're like... the lone ranger?" Sam asked, looking across to Niko.

"Ha ha... I guess I am in a way" Niko replied. How on earth did they not notice Sam this whole time?

"I love this car" Sam said. It was similar in some ways to the Ruiner which had been Brad's car. For four years, Sam had looked to Brad as her father only to discover eight years later that her real father was a meth addicted sociopath.

"Yeah, it's a nice car indeed" Niko said before picking up his CB.

"Johnny, Trevor, we just passed a sign, Liberty city sixteen kilometres" Niko said, looking in his mirror. Wherever the Sheriff had gone, he was nowhere near them.

"About damn time. It's been a long journey" Trevor said.

Alderney was the only part of the city that joined to the rest of the country so they stopped to let Sam get in the Phantom and Niko carried on to a house in Beechwood city, across from the Broker-Dukes expressway. As he stopped, tyre marks on the road, an old friend approached the car.

"My man Niko? Where the hell you been for these years?" Little Jacob asked, opening the passenger side door and sitting inside.

"That Jacob, is a long story." Niko said as he continued forward, heading to the deal location in Alderney industrial.

"So you been out of the city my bredda?" Jacob asked.

"I've been... nowhere. You notice how I look barely a day older than when we last met? I've somehow been thrown eight years into the future. I've no idea how but I doubt I ever will" Niko explained, Jacob lighting a cigar obviously loaded with weed.

"I might know my bredda. Time travel got thing to do with this thing we taking and ting" Jacob said before taking an inhale from his cigar.

"How's life been then Jacob?" Niko asked.

"There been ups and downs my man Niko. Badman disappeared and not come back for three years , then I got job at Roman's cabs and ting. He doing well my man Niko. He got a Limo and plane section too, Stretches and Luxors. Him and Mallorie be millionaires and ting, living in your old penthouse from that Playboy X" Jacob explained as a black newer model Cavalcade passed, Roman's cabs printed in yellow on the side.

"You won't see many of those yellow cabbies no more Niko, they been mostly run out of the money by Roman. He does cheap cabs and gets many users and much money. He making over ten thousand a week right now my bredda" Jacob said as they passed one of the last yellow taxis in the city.

"We be up here my bredda, time to get the load and ting" Jacob said as they reached the meeting point in Acter industrial.

"Have we met?" Johnny said as Jacob approached him.

"Johnny K, Little Jacob" Niko introduced.

Two men, both dressed in black with advanced assault rifles on straps over their shoulders, pushed out a Dune Buggy. This was more than a regular Dune Buggy.

It had wooden planks around it's engine bay, a piece of corrugated metal on top. Either side of the engine were two raised jet engines constructed out of garbage cans. Above those were two poles pointing forward, neon strips coiled around them. On the front, some sort of electrical node between two green headlights.

"Cool!" Sam said. Niko looked over to her, thinking "yep, so youthful".

As the Space Docker was pushed into the trailer, one of the men approached Niko.

"I'm Carlos. Thanks for arriving for this. Your payment however, may be problematic." He said.

"Woah now, what do you mean problematic? We've just driven nearly a thousand miles, a cop on our ass who just wouldn't give up and you're telling me we're not getting paid?" Niko said.

"You promised me the twenty thousand and ting. I not sign up for this. Niko, I and I gonna do it?" Jacob said.

"Dad, it's the cars and Weston all over again" Sam quietly said to Trevor who was sat in the truck, still not able to walk.

"You got old faithful?" Trevor asked, his response being Sam pointing to her knife in it's leather holder on the thin belt around her waist.

Sam unbuttoned the clip on the leather pouch, pulling out her knife. She fixed the right strap on her white dress before running forward, preforming the attack she so often used. A stab through the knee, then another through the stomach. It didn't kill but did leave them in quite some pain. That was the one thing Sam refused to do in a fight, kill. She never had and never wanted to.

Niko, Jacob and Johnny all pulled their guns, firing at all the guards. One tried to sneak on them before Sam rammed her knife through his neck, precisely between the windpipe and spine, no blood spilt.

The three shooting moved to a triangle shape, each firing on a third of the area around them. When the fighting stopped, Niko went to Carlos who was still alive.

"How am I in the future?" Niko demanded.

"We ran a test on the Space Docker years ago in early development, you were... drunk and the beam hit you" Carlos explained

"Well thanks to your test, I've been dead to the world for eight years!" Niko shouted before standing up and firing at Carlos's head, Sam looking away. Not only did she not want to kill, she hated even seeing lives ending.

As everyone returned to the truck, Niko didn't.

"Niko... You're not staying are you?" Trevor asked.

"My family is here. Roman thinks I'm dead... I can't leave them in the dark" Niko said. Trevor opened his door and reached his hand down, shaking Niko's.

"Was nice knowing you. Have this" Trevor said, handing down a small black box.

"It's for the buzzard. Just remote fly it here" Trevor said. Niko waved goodbye as the Phantom pulled away, heading for the freeway out of Alderney with the Space Docker still in the back.

"So then, back home?" Sam asked through her CB. Johnny wasn't exactly happy that Trevor was allowing his 13 year old daughter to drive the Phoenix but they needed someone to divert the cops if they showed up and Johnny wasn't going to argue with Trevor anyway.

"You're not getting away from me Niko, I'm still in hot pursuit" Benson said through the CB

"No more Niko now sheriff, just little Sam here. And one question. Do the letters FO mean anything to you?" Sam said before changing channels and turning on to the main road to the south.


	8. The Battle PT1

"Junior... you are here at a monumental moment. I'm calling my brothers for help. I'm going to call my brother Peter and I'm calling my brother Mack. They've both been in the police force for over twenty years... get the phone." Benson said as he drove through a small town. Junior nodded, passing the phone to his father.

* * *

"Hey Sam, we've got you know who on our back door, one more time." Johnny said through the CB.

"Hey Sam. If you take a right up here on this next dirt road, then your ass is gonna be grass and I'm gonna mow it." Benson dared.

"You better clean that mouth Benson, because you're talking out of your you-know-what." Sam said.

"This is the right Sam. Now you gonna take that challenge or not?" The sheriff said, overtaking the Phantom.

"Alright bad boy. Johnny, Dad, old Benson thinks he's dragging me into something but it ain't gonna happen. We're both going into this desert but only one of us is coming back. You hear that Benson?" Sam said as she crossed some train tracks.

"Are you ready Peter?" Benson asked.

"We are ready with charge akimbo."

"Are you ready Mack?"

"We are prepared, for comeback."

"And are you ready Sam?"

"I was born ready Benson." Sam said.

They drove between two large sand dunes, Sam in front of Benson and Junior.

"Just take a little look up to your right." Benson said.

As Sam did, she saw over 50 Las Venturas police cars lined up along the top of the dune.

"Now take a look to your left."

Along the top of the other dune, more police, this time the Canadian Mounted Police.

"Now take a look behind you."

Behind Benson, about thirty Blaine county police units followed.

"I'm about to crush your walnuts." Benson said, laughing afterwards at his impending victory.

Sam accelerated forward, speeding away and widening the gap between her and the police.

"Dad! I'm got me some serious trouble here, and I'm not kidding this time. I've got all the war of all the coppers, county mounties and mounty mounties. Over a hundred of them, this may be more than I can handle. Now you listen to me and you listen good. Make the delivery." Sam said into her CB as around 150 police cars followed her.

"I tell you what, you just hang in there and we'll be right there." Trevor said.

"Let's get this crazy bitch!" Peter shouted as his line of Las Venturas police sped down the hillside, followed by the red Canadian police, all mixing together into one long line. There were Staniers, Interceptors and Buffalos all together, all aiming to stop Sam.

"Hello my good buddies." Johnny said as the Phantom came into view. "Tell me Sam, how many trucks do you see?"

"I see one, unless I've been drinking." Sam said.

"Alright boys, do it to it!" Trevor shouts into the CB.

Immediately, two more trucks came out from behind Trevor and Johnny, followed by another two, then another, then another.

"I don't know if you've been drinking but I swear I see a ton of trucks!" Johnny says as all the trucks were in line, over sixty of them.

"Hey Daddy, what's that?" Junior asked.

Benson looked at the line of trucks. If he'd been walking, he'd be frozen to the spot. "Holy shit!"

"Welcome to the world's biggest game of chicken boys!" Trevor shouts. As the trucks sped closer, all the cops preformed handbrake turns, flipping around a second too late before they were all surrounded by fast moving trucks.

"This is loverbird, I've got me one lined up!" A truck driver said, ramming a cop car head on with his truck's snow plough.

The Canada police car rolled away, bent only half it's normal width. Sam stopped beside as the driver started sitting down, quickly dragging himself along the sand.

"Excuse me sir? Your ass is on fire. Bet you'll be glad to get back to Canada and stick it in the snow." Sam said before moving on.

"Break for that shoreboy!" Trevor shouts as 'Shoreboy' stood on top of his load, a load of piled straw bales.

"You're too old to play in the hay!" He shouted before a Las Venturas cop smashed into the hay, spreading it all over the desert.

A few trucks sped along, a Blaine county car between them.

"Hey roadrunner, you hungry?"

"Why yes!"

"Move on over to me and we'll have us a mighty sandwich!"

The two trucks moved together, crushing the cop between them.

More trucks sped along, boxing in four cops.

"Now that we've got them, what are we going to do with them?"

"Hell, there's a portable parking lot right here!"

The first car didn't slow, launching off of the transporter truck like it was on a ramp. The other three stopped as Sam did in front of the Packer.

"Three out of four, where you taking them?" Sam asked.

"How about the dump?"

"Good thinking." Sam said before speeding away.

"Junior, with the way things are looking I'm beginning to be deeply concerned." Benson said, watching the destruction around him.

"Benson, this one's for you my boy." Johnny said as he sped the Phantom towards Benson's car. It hit, knocking the car spinning.

"Are you alright Junior?"

"Yes Daddy."

"You would be you shit."

The battle of truck and car finally slowed, the last attack being the trucks speeding towards the large cluster of damaged and wrecked police cars.

"Hey Johnny, I've had about as much fun as I can handle for one day, how about showing me a way out of here?" Sam said, approaching the Phantom.

"Alright then, jump on my back door, I know where the front door is located." Johnny said, turning towards his method of exit.

Benson, Peter and Mack all started following them.

"She don't know it but she's going down a dead end road, that dumb Dickie."


	9. The Battle PT2

**Carly is Yinyang754/Redrose85's character.**

* * *

"I've got a gulley on the left of me, a gully on the right of me and a mountain in front of me, you wanna tell me about that front door again?!" Sam said as she followed Johnny and Trevor's truck, the sand being kicked up on all sides by the truck, Phoenix and the three sheriff cars following them. Trevor picked up his CB.

"Hello brother truckers, Sam's word, she wants to get out of here. Are you ready?" Trevor says as Johnny turned the truck, heading towards the dried up river next to them.

Multiple trucks were lined up beside each other, creating a makeshift bridge with their containers and trailers.

"Trevor, don't look." Johnny said, putting a hand in front of Trevor's eyes which he quickly slapped away.

The Phantom drove over the edge of the gulley and across the tops of the trailers, followed by the Phoenix. Sam yelled out in adrenaline, excitement and enjoyment as she crossed the truck bridge.

The moment Sam reached the other side, two of the trucks moved away and left a gap in the bridge.

"She ain't the only daredevil." Benson said as he, Mack and Peter crossed the bridge. They all fell into the gap, their cars being bent out of shape.

"Good job brother truckers! How does it look down there?!" Trevor shouts into the CB, enjoying himself heavily.

"Not pretty, cars have become cans." A trucker responded.

 **An hour and 60 miles later.**

"You're not getting away from me Sam. And I'm still in hot pursuit."

"I copy that Benson, but I hear your pursuit isn't that hot."

Benson and Junior sat in the car, the roof, the rear right panel and driver's door torn off.

"Give me your handkerchief." Benson ordered, Junior passing it to him. Benson wiped the place where the windshield should've been.

"What was it Daddy?" Junior asked.

"A little fly shit." Benson replied.

* * *

The truck approached the Vinewood race track, breaking through the fences and stopping in the car park in the centre.

"Ron! Get here!" Trevor yelled as Johnny helped him down from the truck and into his electric wheelchair.

"Yes boss?" Ron said.

"Take this truck and stash the car in the trailer somewhere... now!" Trevor shouts as Sam entered the race track, joining the racing cars for a lap before stopping next to the truck.

"Oh yeah, and take the Phoenix to the caravan. Sam has... formed a special bond to it." Trevor said before moving to a roofless Declasse Tornado. Johnny helped him into the car before getting in the passenger side, Sam already in the driver's seat.

Watching from the seating area of the race track was Carly De Santa. She recognised Johnny instantly. However, she hadn't recognised Trevor since he was in the chair and she'd never met Sam before so she didn't recognise her either. Sam drove the Tornado back across the track and into the street and Carly instantly ran towards the exit, got on her purple Vader and headed for Johnny's caravan.

"Hold my hat." Benson said, not wanting to lose his hat in the wind. Junior put his hand on Benson's hat, his own hat flying off.

"Daddy, my hat blew off." Junior said.

"I hope your goddamn head was with it!" Benson shouted as he turned the corner, heading past the racetrack.

Benson skidded out on the road as he passed another car, stopping after hitting a lamp post.

"Apprehend that horse ass for reckless driving!" Benson shouted.

"But daddy, he's-" Junior was interrupted by his father's shouts.

"Do what I tell you, you barrel of monkey nuts!" Benson yelled, Junior getting out and running across the road to the other car.

"Sheriff Benson T Law please?" Sam called through the CB, having stopped a few meters up the road.

"Who that?" Benson asked.

"This is Sam Phillips speaking." Sam replied.

"Where are you, you some bitch?!" Benson demanded.

"Okay I'll tell you where I am but there's just something I want to say. I've been chased by the best of them and son, you make them all look like they're running in slow motion. Just wanted to say that." Sam said.

"Well... thank you miss Sam. And as the pursuer, may I say that you are the maddest pursue I ever pursued. Now that the mutual bullshit is over, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SOME BITCH?!" Benson said, yelling at the end.

"I'm right down the bottom of the hill, sheriff. About four foot eight, in a white knee length dress. Got a crazy bald guy in a leather jacket right beside me, you can't miss me." Sam said before putting down the CB, about to leave but stopped, deciding against it.

"Hey, scratch that, hold it... I can't lie to you sheriff, you're too of a man. Look over your left shoulder." Sam said. The sheriff looked around, seeing the three and the Tornado.

"We're all tired and are heading home, bye bye." Sam said before going ahead.

"I'm not giving up! Never giving up! I'll not let you get away!" Benson yelled as he turned the car around, heading after the Tornado.

* * *

"Thank god we lost him. And I thought Trevor was weird." Johnny said as Sam stopped the Tornado outside Trevor's caravan.

"Ron just messaged me, the space docker's at Stoner Cement Works, under a blue waterproof cover." Trevor said as he was helped into his chair by Johnny. He would have preferred Sam to do it but she was too small and not strong enough.

"Right... I'd better get back to my caravan... the girl won't be happy." Johnny said.

"What, Ashley? You're still with her even though I fuck her?" Trevor asked.

"No... someone else, never mind... it was nice to meet you, Sam." Johnny said before leaving, heading for his bike and then for his home.

"I say we go to bed." Trevor said, going up the ramp Niko had put on the stairs.

"It feels... empty without Niko... I hope he's okay." Sam said.

* * *

"Cousin?!" Roman asked in complete shock as he opened his door to see Niko.

"Roman... it's a long story." Niko said.

"Eight years long. Come in, you're just in time for dinner." Roman said after a long hug with his cousin.

"Niko? Is that really you?" Mallorie asked in shock. Niko nodded before two young children entered the room.

"Niko, this is Kate and Scarlet. They're our kids." Roman said.

"Girls, this is uncle Niko." Mallorie said, introducing Niko to the 7 and 5 year olds.

"Hi uncle Niko." Both the girls said together.

After the introductions, Niko had some explaining to do over dinner.


	10. Home

"Where the hell have you been and who the hell was with you at the track?!" Carly demanded as Johnny entered his caravan, seeing her sat on his table.

"Carly... it's best if you don't know." Johnny said.

"No, I want to know. You were with a young girl and a guy in a wheelchair." Carly said. Johnny was tired and wanted to sleep but right now, Carly wasn't going to let that happen.

"Carly, I'm tired." Johnny said after taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Johnny, just tell me." Carly said. Johnny walked over to her and did the only thing he could think of to stop her asking, pressing their lips together.

The kiss broke after a few seconds, Carly in a slight trance.

"How about we go to bed?" Johnny asked.

"Sounds... okay." Carly said.

"To sleep." Johnny said as he entered his bedroom.

"Wanna bet?" Carly said playfully as she followed Johnny.

* * *

Luis put down his bag and turned around to face Michael.

"You were great out there. How about you do that more often?" Michael asked.

"Nah man, I prefer the other side of the gun where you get to lie down. Besides, I've got a club to run." Luis said, Michael nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. Once you get in this life, there's really no way out. Stop while you can." Michael said before passing Luis a sticky note.

"What's this?" Luis asked.

"Tracey's phone number. You said she looked good, you might get somewhere." Michael said.

"Uhh... thanks man. I guess I'll see you around." Luis said before shaking Michael's hand and heading into the terminal.

Luis called the number.

"This is Luis Lopez, right?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah girl, it is. You okay?" Luis replied. As Michael said, they might get somewhere.

* * *

"Some bitch." Benson said to himself as he returned to the police station, Junior running behind him.

"Daddy, why'd you leave me?" Junior asked, out of breath.

"I was chasing Sam which you made me fail at with all your 'Daddy, daddy' nonsense. Now go back home you tick turd." Benson said, making Junior turn around and head home.

"Can I get my coffee, I'm getting tired." Benson said to the receptionist as he entered the police station.

Benson sat at his desk in his office, coffee in hand. He opened his laptop and after sending an Email to his wife, looked in his inbox to see quite a few messages. One from Peter, demanding that the Blaine county police force pay for the damage to the 62 Canadian police cars. The next from Mack, demanding the same about the Las Venturas cars. The last was better.

' _ **Dear sheriff Benson T Law.**_

 _ **It has come to our attention that you are looking for either retiring or a rise in pay and a change in work. This message is to invite you to a meeting to discuss a partnership or merging of the Los Santos and Blaine County police forces. This could result in you being head sheriff of both forces...'**_

The Email went on to talk about times and the other possible outcomes. To Benson, head sheriff of two forces didn't sound so bad.

 **2 days later.**

Benson got out of his new sheriff Buffalo, now sheriff of two forces combined into one. In front of him was three young men, taking the wheels off of an abandoned Vapid Peyote.

Benson leaned against the hood of the Buffalo, getting out his lighter and holding up two fingers. Junior put a ready made cigar between those fingers, Benson raising it to his mouth but taking it away again when he saw that the cigar was backwards. Junior corrected it, Benson putting it in his mouth and lighting it. He closed the lid of the lighter, the sound alerting the three men.

"Hold up on that car gentlemen." Benson said as he walked towards them.

"Come here son." Benson said. The young man came to him, Benson instantly kneeing him in the crotch.

"Whoops. You is lookin' tired boy, arrest yourself." Benson said, the man instantly turned and placed his hands on the car.

"You punks look tired out too." Benson said, making the other two place their hands on the car too. One of them looked around anxiously so Benson raised his foot, kicking the man's rear.

"That's an attention getter. Now... a young girl in a short white dress..."

* * *

"Hey Sam, I'm going to see Melvin! I want a shotgun!" Trevor shouted to Sam who was outside, laid back on the hood of the Phoenix.

"Don't shoot yourself." Sam said as Trevor left, his electric wheelchair taking him to Ammu-nation.

Sam got up and went into the caravan, picking up her wetsuit from the bedroom and her surf board from the garage. After changing into the wetsuit and tying the board to the T-bar roof of the Phoenix, Sam headed for the beach.

Sam almost glided across the waves as they came speeding in. She loved this, just her, the board and the water. It was the best way for her to take her mind off of things and relax but at the same time get pumped with adrenaline.

After nearly an hour, Sam returned to the sand and took off the wetsuit, drying herself off and putting on a t shirt and skinny jeans. Sam later stopped at the inn. She checked she had her knife before entering.

"Sam, I already told you not to come in here." Sam hears from behind the bar.

"Get me a drink or I get my dad." Sam said, instantly being served.

About halfway through her glass, Sam felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"You're a bit young to drink, aren't you?" Carly asked.


	11. Cross Of Chains

"Unless you're in the atmosphere long enough... then you start syncing with the spectrum."

"Carly... he's beautiful... our own son."

"Carlos... he was in... hit in the road."

"Ivory, I have got only one thing to say to you... bye!"

Carly woke up. That dream wasn't usual. Normally, it was either a nightmare or shattered memories from before the car crash but that... it was almost as if she'd been hearing voices from the future. Her future.

Carly got dressed and ate breakfast before going out to the De Santa garage, opening the door to see her purple Vader leant against the wall next to her father's Obey Tailgater. Carly got on and sped off, not bothering with her helmet. She was in a hurry to see where these voices were leading her.

Carly stopped at the Yellow Jack Inn, making sure she had her AP pistol with her. Carly looked over the parking lot, seeing a very well kept Imponte Phoenix, a gold eagle on the hood and it's roof panels removed. Carly knew that car, it was there at the racetrack with the black Phantom. It seemed she was about to meet the driver.

Inside, Sam Phillips drank a beer while looking on her phone, reading a book she'd started after returning home.

"You're a bit young to drink, aren't you?" Carly asked after ordering vodka.

"You over 17? I don't serve underage." The bartender said.

"You serve me, now get her the vodka or I call dad." Sam said, the bartender instantly getting Carly a glass of vodka.

Sam removed her Stetson, her long hair falling freely to the small of her back.

"I drink when and how I like... there a problem with that?" Sam said.

"Not in my eyes... what brings you in here?" Carly asked.

"The drink and Wi-Fi." Sam said, Carly laughing a little before sitting next to Sam.

"So you're the rebellious kind then?" Carly asked.

"You bet your ass on that girl." Sam replied, taking another sip from her beer.

Carly thought back to her trashing three classrooms after she'd been shot at the school by Ivory. At the same time, Sam thought back to how she'd never obeyed most of the rules in Paleto bay high and had ended up burning it down.

"You ever had trouble with the law?" Carly asked, Sam instantly looking up.

"Yep... and with Benson T Law... in fact, only a few days ago, I was doing escort for an illegal truck load to LC and back." Sam said.

"LC and back? That's about 1500 miles, isn't it?" Carly said, impressed that this 14 year old had managed that much driving. Whoever had taught her clearly had done it well.

"Carly De Santa! Oh... shit, Sam too!" A yell from the door said, both girls turning to see two Angel of Death bikers in the entrance, guns pointed.

Carly took them by surprise, firing the AP pistol in full automatic mode. One fell, the other stunned. Sam instantly ran at the one still standing, stabbing her knife through his knee so the tip was just poking out the other side. Sam ripped it out, stabbing the A.O.D's stomach as he fell.

Sam picked up her glass, smashing it against the bar and taking the biggest shard to stab with. As the girls ran outside, Sam stabbed the glass through an A.O.D's eye, the biker falling to the floor. For a second, Sam stared at him, thinking he just died but came back to her senses when the biker jolted and screamed out in pain, the glass shard still in his eye.

Sam ran again, her knife going through another knee as Carly shot more, bullets and bangs filling the whole car park. Sam returned to Carly and the two ran as three A.O.D vans came rolling in, six bikers in each van.

Carly and Sam crouched behind a rusted out car, Carly checking they hadn't been followed before turning to Sam.


	12. The Battle Rewritten

**I couldn't stop thinking about this. For the past couple of days, it's been in my head.** _ **'GZL, rewrite the desert chase!'**_ **So here it is, chapters 8 & 9 rewritten.**

 **Why?... needs more destruction.**

* * *

The Buffalo S, complete with smashed light rack and weeds in the radiator vent... you are here at a monumental moment. I'm calling my brothers for help. I'm going to call my brother Peter and I'm calling my brother Mack. They've both been in the police force for over twenty years... get the phone." Benson said as he drove through a small town. Junior nodded, passing the phone to his father.

* * *

"Hey Sam, we've got you know who on our back door, one more time." Johnny said through the CB.

"Hey Sam. If you take a right up here on this next dirt road, then your ass is gonna be grass and I'm gonna mow it." Benson dared.

"You better clean that mouth Benson, because you're talking out of your you-know-what." Sam said.

"This is the right Sam. Now you gonna take that challenge or not?" The sheriff said, overtaking the Phantom.

"Alright bad boy. Johnny, Dad, old Benson thinks he's dragging me into something but it ain't gonna happen. We're both going into this desert but only one of us is coming back. You hear that Benson?" Sam said as she crossed some train tracks.

"Are you ready Peter?" Benson asked.

"We are ready with charge akimbo."

"Are you ready Mack?"

"We are prepared, for comeback."

"And are you ready Sam?"

"I was born ready, large ass!" Sam said.

They drove between two large sand dunes, Sam in front of Benson and Junior.

"Just take a little look up to your right." Benson said.

As Sam did, she saw over 50 Las Venturas police cars lined up along the top of the dune, all with their blue and red lights flashing.

"Now take a look to your left."

Along the top of the other dune, more police, this time the Canadian Mounted Police in red cars of the same model.

"Now take a look behind you."

Behind Benson, about thirty Blaine county police units followed.

"I'm about to crush your walnuts." Benson said, laughing afterwards at his impending victory. That was when Sam did the math. Over 100 cars, some of which had come all the way from Canada. This was no longer following police regulations now, Benson was taking this personally.

Sam accelerated forward, speeding away and widening the gap between her and the police.

"Dad! I'm got me some serious trouble here, and I'm not kidding this time. I've got all the war of all the coppers, county mounties and mounty mounties. Over a hundred of them, this may be more than I can handle. Now you listen to me and you listen good. Make the delivery." Sam said into her CB as around 150 police cars followed her.

"I tell you what, you just hang in there and we'll be right there." Trevor said.

"You do what I say and deliver the goddamn goods!" Sam shouted.

"Well, I guess you know what you're talking about... but just in case you don't, me and Johnny will be standing by." Trevor said before putting down his CB. At the same time, Johnny blasted the truck's horn a few times as they passed a large convoy of trucks, at least 60 of them.

"You thinking what I am?" Trevor asked.

"Hell yeah." Johnny replied, turning the truck around across the sand.

* * *

"Let's get this crazy bitch!" Peter shouted as his line of Las Venturas police sped down the hillside, followed by the red Canadian police, all mixing together into one long line. There were Staniers, Interceptors and Buffalos all together, all aiming to stop Sam.

"Hello my good buddies." Johnny said as the Phantom came into view, Sam picking up her CB again.

"I thought I told you to haul ass and get outta here!" Sam said.

"Yes, and when we all agree to do a job together, we do it together, roger?" Trevor said, passing the CB to Johnny.

"Tell me Sam, how many trucks do you see?"

"I see one, unless I've been drinking." Sam said.

"Alright boys, do it to it!" Trevor shouts into the CB.

Immediately, two more trucks came out from behind Trevor and Johnny, followed by another two, then another, then another.

"I don't know if you've been drinking but I swear I see a ton of trucks!" Johnny says as all the trucks were in line, over sixty of them.

"Hey Daddy, what's that?" Junior asked.

Benson looked at the line of trucks. If he'd been walking, he'd be frozen to the spot. "Holy shit!"

"Welcome to the world's biggest game of chicken boys!" Trevor shouts. As the trucks sped closer, all the cops preformed handbrake turns, flipping around a second too late before they were all surrounded by fast moving trucks. They were like a swarm of flying insects, cars and trucks weaving in between and around each other.

"This is loverbird, I've got me one lined up!" A truck driver said. His truck was a tipper with a plough on the front, and now that plough smashed into an oncoming Canadian car, heavily damaging it but detaching the plough and the truck going over it, so when it stopped moving, the front was suspended about 6 feet in the air by the plough.

The Canada police car rolled away, bent only half it's normal width, smoke rising from it. Sam stopped beside as the driver jumped out and sat down on the sand, quickly dragging himself along the sand.

"Excuse me sir? Your ass is on fire. Bet you'll be glad to get back to Canada and stick it in the snow." Sam said before moving on.

"Break for that shoreboy!" Trevor shouts as 'Shoreboy' stood on top of his load, a load of piled straw bales.

"You're too old to play in the hay!" He shouted before a Las Venturas cop smashed into the hay, spreading it all over the desert, the car only just missing a few wrecked ones on the other side of the truck.

A few trucks sped along, boxing in a few cars. Inside the trucks, the two drivers both had ideas.

"Hey roadrunner, you hungry?"

"Why yes!"

"Move on over to me and we'll have us a mighty sandwich!"

Both trucks steered towards the middle, their trailers crushing the cop car between them. When the two trucks broke off from the others in the boxing in formation, the car rolled along slowly for a few seconds. It was very much slimmer than it should've been, and eventually stopped and fell on it's side, the driver climbing out, somehow not that badly injured.

Ahead, the rest of the truck formation still had four cop cars between them, and they were approaching a Packer with a car transporter trailer hooked up to it, the top empty, the lower ramp with two Declasse Premiers on it, and it's ramp was lowered to get on the top.

"Now that we've got them, what are we going to do with them?"

"Hell, there's a portable parking lot right here!"

The first car didn't slow, launching off of the transporter truck like it was on a ramp. The other three stopped as Sam did in front of the Packer.

"Three out of four, where you taking them?" Sam asked.

"How about the dump?"

"Good thinking." Sam said before speeding away, laughing. She was enjoying this a lot.

Meanwhile, Benson had so far avoided any truck encounters, but with so many trucks moving so quickly, it was impossible to escape them.

"Junior, with the way things are looking I'm beginning to be deeply concerned." Benson said, watching the destruction around him.

"Benson, this one's for you my boy." Johnny said as he sped the Phantom towards Benson's car.

"LOOK OUT, JUNIOR!" Benson yelled, moments before the Phantom hit, knocking the car and flipping it over, though it landed on it's wheels.

"Are you alright Junior?" Benson asked once they stopped moving.

"Yes Daddy."

"You would be you shit."

A bunch of long metal poles had flown from one of the trucks' loads and it acted as a ramp, the poles having having one end on the ground and the other on some damaged and destroyed cop cars. A Blaine county car sped over the ramp after being blocked by a truck, landing on the back of another truck, the back end over the side but it being held in place by the cargo it hadn't smashed.

Another truck nearby was pulling a flatbed with a large tube on it, just over 3 feet in height and it's walls about 4 inches thick. The truck turned sharply, the tube rolling off of it's trailer and rolling across the desert, flattening a car in the process. The truck then joined another truck in forcing a cop car to drive into the tube... coming out the other side with it's roof torn off.

"Look at that pile of cars, Daddy." Junior said, pointing to the accumulating mass of wrecked and destroyed cop cars.

"Looks like they bombed a drive-in movie." Benson said.

The battle of truck and car finally slowed, the last attack being the trucks speeding towards the large cluster of damaged and wrecked police cars. They all stopped at the last minute, the remaining cars that they'd chased crashing into the wrecks, becoming wrecks themselves.

"Hey Johnny, I've had about as much fun as I can handle for one day, how about showing me a way out of here?" Sam said, approaching the Phantom.

"Alright then, jump on my back door, I know where the front door is located." Johnny said, turning towards his method of exit.

Benson, Peter and Mack all started following them.

"She don't know it but she's going down a dead end road, that dumb Dickie." Benson said, smiling as yet again, his impending capture of Sam and the truck. And boy, did he have a lot of piled up charges for them.

"I've got a gulley on the left of me, a gully on the right of me and a mountain in front of me, you wanna tell me about that front door again?!" Sam said as she followed Johnny and Trevor's truck, the sand being kicked up on all sides by the truck, Phoenix and the three sheriff cars following them. Trevor picked up his CB.

"Hello brother truckers, Sam's word, she wants to get out of here. Are you ready?" Trevor says as Johnny turned the truck, heading towards the dried up river next to them.

Multiple trucks were lined up beside each other, creating a makeshift bridge with their containers and trailers.

"Trevor, don't look." Johnny said, putting a hand in front of Trevor's eyes which he quickly slapped away.

The Phantom drove over the edge of the gulley and across the tops of the trailers, followed by the Phoenix. Sam yelled out in adrenaline, excitement and enjoyment as she crossed the truck bridge. She was surprised that the truck didn't collapse the trailers.

The moment Sam reached the other side, two of the trucks moved away and left a gap in the bridge.

"She ain't the only daredevil." Benson said as he, Mack and Peter crossed the bridge. They all fell into the gap, their cars being bent out of shape, glass and metal flying everywhere.

"Good job brother truckers! How does it look down there?!" Trevor shouts into the CB, enjoying himself heavily.

"Not pretty, cars have become cans." A trucker responded.

 **An hour and 60 miles later.**

"You're not getting away from me Sam. And I'm still in hot pursuit."

"I copy that Benson, but I hear your pursuit isn't that hot."

* * *

Benson and Junior sat in the car, the roof, the rear right panel and driver's door torn off and the whole frame of the car bent out of shape, the engine sounding far from okay.

"Give me your handkerchief." Benson ordered, Junior passing it to him. Benson wiped the place where the windshield should've been.

"What was it Daddy?" Junior asked.

"A little fly shit." Benson replied.

"Daddy, look out!" Junior shouted as a tractor pulled out in front of them, Benson using the little steering power the car had left to turn down the dirt road that the tractor had come from, stopping suddenly in front of a pond but in the process, throwing Junior over the hood and into the pond. Junior resurfaced after a few seconds, his hat on a bamboo stick in the water. "Daddy?"

"Shut up, Junior, I'm thinking." Benson said, sounding fed up as he lit a cigarette.

"What are you thinking about?" Junior asked.

"Retiring." Benson replied after taking a breath from the cigarette.


End file.
